When destinies collide
by Aoi1827
Summary: Do you know what do you get by mixing bunch of cunning rogues, civil war here and there, temperament pinkhaired noble, alchemy, a few thefts, some intrigue and traps and one and only stuck up prince together? Yes, that's right. One big messy chaos...(felt like this one will have more sense xD; AU story with mediaeval touch, sasusaku and many more, enjoy while reading :) )
1. Waiting in the Royal Dungeons I

It was midnight. There was no clouds so you could perfectly see starry sky and castle's towers ripping through it. Only sound you could hear was hammer hitting wood over and over again. Everything was asleep except for two people.

Deep inside City walls was Royal Dungeon. Dungeon was paved with simply carved stone. There were many cells in which were usually held most notorious criminals and those who were enemies of kingdom-traitors, attempted king's assassins, people who tried to rebel against king's regime, and of course enemies from other non-allied countries-better to say territories. There were cells on both sides of long corridor that was lit only with small torches which emitted little, fickle and warm orange light.

Somewhere in the middle of corridor was large hole that led to room in which prisoners spent their day time. Room was big enough to fit 1000 people. Aside from size it was nothing special. King actually didn't invest much in the room. He thought that money could be better spent on something else. Rather he didn't wish for prisoners to have any kind of luxury so walls and ceiling had more than few cracks which were overflowing with water in rain seasons. No one knew what was he thinking, but maybe he wanted them to drown.

The only thing he seemed to be investing in is security. Beside normal police force, he formed several units of his own task force that was loyal to him and called them ANBU. If you wanted to become an ANBU member you'd have to have noble lineage, be best in your field (such as tracking) that means elite in police or proving yourself other way and most important is as usual your unconditional loyalty to the king (note king here not kingdom). Man was obviously way paranoid or was he?

Raised voices were heard as you neared the end of corridor. Both male and female. Exchanging profanities and shushing each other when they came at risk of being heard. Like screaming at each other across corridor didn't already get any attention. Yes they were in different cells although they came in as partners in 'crime'. And it seems that on list of 'who gets the honour of being locked up in Royal Dungeon' has slightly altered. Now they apparently lock up people who try to save Royal family. Yes both are criminals of some sort but that aside for now.

Girl,no young woman crashed onto dirty bed, in her cell, with a loud 'thud'. She glared daggers in her fellow in cell across and really hoped that nobody listened onto that little exchange earlier.

Man went and sat on his bed. He looked rather impassive and didn't give any sign of discomfort while woman obviously tried to burn holes in his head. When she felt that her look didn't have any effect at all she stopped glaring and turned to sighing loudly. That one seemed to have more effect man looked annoyed. She saw that and smirked at him.

Why? Well you don't get to see the man showing much emotions ever so seeing him react gives you a feel of triumph, especially if you're the one that got him to react.

''You're awfully happy for someone who's going to die in what 5 to 10 hours tops'' man said dryly. She made a face at that and retorted.

''Well, and whose at the fault for that one my dear Weasel? Plus do you really expect me to wallow in self pity for my actions? Please I would rather spend my last hours smiling and by the looks taunting you than anything else.'' then she smiled and man gave her disbelieving look.

''First of all we are not, hear me out well, NOT going through this again. I'm not the one you should be blaming for this because we're in the same boat anyway. If anything YOU'RE one at fault here, but don't get me wrong I don't regret about anything as much as you do maybe even more and that's why I won't actually blame you for this. Second for god's sake stop calling me weasel. Third you're unpredictable Kura so I don't know what to expect from you but wallowing in self pity definitely isn't like you. And last I kind of get your logic behind laughing and smiling, it's ' don't let them get you thing' right? But even so I can't make myself to smile to forget for even a moment that in few hours I won't be here any more and he will be left unprotected and in his damed state of ignorance that is more a burden than bliss in this case. God he can be really dense and stupid sometimes.''he let out a frustrated sigh, punched nearest wall and buried his head in hands.

She knew how he felt. Same feelings of frustration and anger plagued her as well, but she didn't know who was affected more so she decided to talk. They after all had little time so why don't kill it with a story of how it all begun.

'' Hey, hey not my fault, I was not the one that named you, you know that credit goes to your parents Weasel''she smiled a little''and I don't expect to see you smile either. Your smiles are all reserved for him anyways, and knowing that you will not smile at him, even from distance, ever again has to be painful as hell. Still you're standing strong enough. Eh, so I'm at fault here, well why don't you remind me how this all actually happened and I might let you of the hook, Weasel.'' she turned to look at him.

He of course knew what she was trying to do and for that felt grateful,but there is no chance that he would admit that to her nor to himself. So he played along, he had the same idea anyway. He then nodded in approval and sighed as if he resigned himself with his destiny (that was partially true).

'' I'll let that one slide Kura since you wish to be reminded of all of your mistakes''he told her and it was his time to smirk at her.

'' Look at it the way you want, just talk''she answered impatiently''Weasel.''she added.

''No need to be impatient we have hours to talk. So from my start or yours?''

''How about mix they are sort of connected''she answered.

''Then let me start. It all begun with...''


	2. Aristocrat brat

**AN: MrGoodyTwoShoes thanks for the heads up about quotation marks thing(wasn't actually aware of that )**

**Katarina thanks for being the person that made me publish this :D**

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto nor any of characters, but DO OWN the plot**

* * *

3 years ago, Konoha

Haruno Sakura was pacing in her room. Her maid was late meaning she was late as well. So Sakura was absolutely furious . You did not by any means wanted to see, even less to cross paths with furious Haruno.

You see Sakura was your stereotypical aristocrat girl. She always got what she wanted and got it the same minute she asked. If not there were some tantrums, fake tears or pleading. That depended on severity of what she asked for, better yet demanded. Weather that something had to be impotred all the way from Suna, she didn't care as long as she got it. To say that Sakura was spoiled was understatement.

She lived in one of best built palaces in Konoha, the only one that was better built was Uchiha's summer palace in which they, well, spent summer- after all the family was the Royal one so they could afford it. So could Haruno's. Meaning that Kizashi ( Sakura's father) being one of ANBU captains and close friend of king himself (Uchiha Fugaku) had its advantages. Haruno palace had 555 rooms. With these included:10 staterooms, 50 family and guest rooms, 45 offices, 100 staff bedrooms and 68 bathrooms.

Sakura's room was one of many master bedrooms in palace. Walls were painted in light shade of lavender. There were two big windows that had a great view of little pond in the middle of yard, surrounded by willows and cherry trees. Over the windows hung heavy purple curtains. On the left stood king sized bed. Covers were purple with threads of silver that formed small stylized cherry blossoms. On the right was vanity and huge wardrobe both natural wood colour and rimmed with silver, vine-like patterns. Across the window were great oak door with Haruno family emblem on top. Ceiling had mix of 3 colours entwined in same vine-like pattern that was on wardrobe, and single chandelier in the middle. Floor was wooden and partially covered with lavender coloured rug.

If someone walked into a room in that moment he/she would see Sakura braiding her pink knee-length hair still looking furious as ever.

What does the lady do when she has a meeting with gentleman in a tavern in Lower ring of city? Well usually waits maid to go with her, but to our Haruno rules, apparently, do not apply.

When she braided hair, she took her gloves and umbrella, called a carriage and on she went.

Let me tell you one does not simply walk in Lower ring of city, especially if that someone is wealthy and without anyone to accompany them. It was like she was asking to be mugged in relatively safe Konoha.

Konoha was the biggest city in Fire territory as such it quickly became capital city. Fire territory's economy greatly revolved around Konoha's Main Market that was focused on individual businesses. Even so bigger role played groups of several individuals that concentrated on one job that was in could be done by all of them. Later after getting certain criteria in order they could receive status of a guild. Guilds did jobs in and outside of Fire territory. That means they had far more connections than individuals on Main Market who were exchanging goods only on Fire territory. Guilds were mainly situated in Lower ring while individual merchants lived in Upper ring and sold goods for far greater price. As much as Konoha seemed to prosper there were great problems concerning Lower ring.

Sakura was walking down dirty road as she tried to find the tavern in which she should have been 2 hours ago.

'I shouldn't have dressed in white today' she thought. She thought right. White dress wasn't an item you should wear when going in Lower ring after 3 days of heavy rain. Sakura held dress in hands while she tried to skip big puddle of mud right in the way. Well that was mistake, she slipped and fell right into puddle and all children that were near and saw what happened started laughing that hard that a few of them slipped as well but laughed anyway. When they had enough Sakura was embarrassed so much that her blush put her pink hair in shame. She decided to get herself up with little dignity she had left. When she looked up she saw outstretched hand. It was little boy that laughed and fell but she accepted the hand. Boy was dirty from head to toes but she could make out black hair and black eyes that looked somewhat amused.

''Come'' the boy said to her when he turned to leave. ''we have warm water and you could wash yourself, because I doubt that you're from around so your parents will probably get angry when they see you like that.'' he finished and then stoped and turned to her so fast that she almost fell again, but she kept her balance. There was outstretched hand in front of her face once again. ''I'm Konohamaru by the way, what's your name?'' he introduced himself and asked. She decided she had nothing to lose besides the boy, Konohamaru, was nice and she shook his hand and said ''Sakura.'' He smiled at that and turned once more '' Then follow me Sakura''

And she did follow, but she couldn't even dream of what will happen next. The event she will be witnessing will change her completely and determine her path afterwards. Path that leads her right in the Royal Dungeon.


	3. Peasant boy

Walking this deep inside of Konoha's Lower ring was new experience for Sakura. She felt as if she stumbled in a maze. There was so many twists and turns that made her head spin, not to mention all streets looked alike- small houses aligned along the dirty road.

'How do these people live here or find their way around? It all looks same to me. I wonder if boy would be offended if I asked him how does he know how to find his house? Uh what's with the smell it'll take hours to get it out of my hair' she thought, but never voiced a thing. She just looked around and pretended to be curious. Like she could be interested in a life of a lowly peasant, ne?

Though one thing did struck her as odd. Elderly women and children were present here and there but there were no men. She had heard stories and rumours about Lower ring but none held information about poor living conditions and absence of, what it seemed, half of population. As quickly as thought came Sakura dismissed it.

Suddenly they came to a stop. Sakura saw old, almost run-down, little house in front of her and frowned. Sakura wasn't sure it qualified as a house. The thing was so small it could take as much space as half of her room. Konohamaru was pulling her leg right? He didn't really expect her to go in there, did he? The house looked like it'll crumble any moment. 'Is he trying to kill me?!' she thought. Konohamaru saw the look she was giving him. It felt like 'are you an idiot' look and he would know it's not like that's the first time he'd seen it. He decided to shrug it of for his mother's sake. She learned him to treat female population with at least some respect and to have manners around them (not that they made job easy but he was trying give him credit for that, and in some cases he could act like himself). So he decided to play this one somewhat right.

''Are you going to stand there whole day or are you coming in? And don't look at me like I'm the greatest idiot alive. I can tell that you're wealthy, hell everyone here can, but I'm not doing this for any kind of reward.'' when he saw her disbelieving look he continued ''I'm doing this because my late mother would have killed me if I had behaved like an ass and left you on the road, dirty.'' he finished and she just stared directly in his eyes trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. When decided that he wasn't lying she took a deep breath and couldn't believe herself for what she was going to do. She bowed slightly and said ''I don't know what came over me, sometimes I really forget my manners. Yes, I'll enter and thank you for your hospitality.'' her cheeks flushed red for second time that day. That was embarrassing (bowing before a boy) but she tried to assure herself that her pride wouldn't allow her to let peasant turn away with the impression of having better manners then herself.

Konohamaru laughed. He expected everything but that to happen. He even expected a slap or annoyed and childish stomp and huff but definitely not the bow and from the noble at that.  
''Well then Sakura, ladies first.'' he said, opened the door and did mock curtsy. Oh he did not just mock at Haruno. 'That little- **Sakura language, lady should not speak in that manner.** Yes, yes. Can I at least tell him something back you know I'm itching to. **No, you just bowed and gave sort of apology. Do you want to repeat it?** No, I don't think so.** Good, now breathe, relax and keep that temper at check. And admit it, it was funny. Bye-bye for now.** Ah, yes mother.' Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her inner self, settled for glaring at Konohamaru and went in the house.

When she went inside she allowed little smile to escape to her lips. It was funny. 'Do we really look that ridiculous while doing curtsy?' she wondered and half hoped her inner will answer. They didn't speak for a long time now. As if he heard what was she thinking about the boy answered ''Yes,you do look ridiculous while doing that'' 'What on earth he can read minds' Sakura thought in half shock. ''No I can't read minds, your face expressions are just that easy to read.'' Ack, why didn't he just went and stabed her she thought. 'And here I am thinking I have a perfect façade-' ''Sakura, come'' and that snapped her out of it.

'Bossy aren't we peasant.' as soon as she thought of it, it didn't sound right. 'No, not 'bossy' that doesn't suit at all.' It didn't feel like a command (if did she wouldn't have caught herself following him) nor demand, but it wasn't a question either. So what was it? And why it felt so warm an welcoming? Then it hit her. It was so simple it hurt. It was an invitation. Don't get her wrong. That definitely didn't change anything about her. She just had one of those feelings that make you feel good, confused and weird at the same time. Why such feeling you ask?

Well this was the first time, in whole Sakura's life, that her presence was wanted. Not command, demand or question that didn't take 'no' for answer. She didn't have to follow because of any kind obligation. She could choose and answer with yes or no and she liked the feeling. It felt like she's free to do what she wanted for the first time ever. But confusion and weirdness were present too. Why? Even her friends no, acquaintances (no one knew nothing about her except for being filthy rich) demanded, hell even maids seemed to like to command when given a chance (''Raise your hands..._miss_''). And here's the boy, complete stranger from Lower ring, that gives her a hand and a choice! The only coherent sentence she could think of was a question. 'Why didn't I see it, feel it the first time he said it?' The answer is simple, really. She was more interested in her dirty dress than her surroundings.

There was a crash followed by loud thuds that brought Sakura out of daze. Well those feelings were short-lived. They gave in because something bigger started to surface. Fear.


	4. Friend and the questions

**AN:do NOT own Naruto nor any of characters, but DO own the plot**

* * *

Sakura's heart pounded hard enough to make her think it will jump right out of her ribcage. '**OhGod. That's definitely a burglar.** Ah here you are and not helping at all. Burglar you say and what on earth could he possibly steal in here? Dust by any chance. **You never know. What if he takes notice of us? Oh my, he's going to murder us.**' She froze for a second, before moving to a half open door. '**Where do you think you're going? Stop it! I don't want our body to be found in a Lower ring ditch!** Will you please for the love of my sanity stop screaming! Even if it is one what could he get from murdering us? **… **Speechless I see. Well I'll tell you. Nothing, he could get nothing except for ANBU unit taking him down. And if he's that desperate, it's not like I don't have enough jewellery. Bracelets, rings and hair pin won't make a difference. **He could take mother's locket...**' That comment set her dead in tracks. 'Over my dead body. **See I knew we're going to die! **Oh, shut it!'

Before moving again she took a silver chain of her neck. On the end of it you could see circle shaped locket. Left side represented crescent moon and was made of silver. While the other side represented sun and was made of gold. Back of the locket was formed into Haruno's emblem that had 3 tiny jewels (sapphire, ruby and diamond) embedded into it. She put it in the hidden pocket of her cloak and continued towards the door.

When she reached the door, she heard voices and peeked inside of the room. First thing that caught her eye were scattered pieces of a broken pot all over the room. 'What did he do? **Threw a pot at burglar.**' She rolled her eyes at that. Next was Konohamaru picking them up and blond boy, that seemed to be Sakura's age, waving his hands around like that would help get his point across. She wanted to know what were they talking about, so she got a bit closer, but was far enough so they wouldn't notice her.

''Naruto, we are mates and all, but this is third pot you broke this month! Continue like that and I might lose a house as well!'' Konohamaru yelled at the boy who was currently rubing back of his neck. Sakura had to guess if he at least had decency to look embarrassed because she couldn't see his face.

''Sorry, I'll get you a new one.'' he said. Konohamaru sighed.

''You sure about that. You said that for the other two as well. In the end Yahiko was the one who gave the new ones'' Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Konohamaru cut him off. '' Yes, I am aware that they aren't new and like you could actually afford one. And no, mark my words Naruto, I will NOT ask him to give me another one. Honestly, how many spares do you think a man can manage per person?''

''But the old man will be angry with you.'' he answered in a tone that said 'Konohamaru I like to pull practical jokes on the old man but to break his favourite pot, and not replace it, is entirely mad.'

''Oh really, I don't think so.'' he said with mischievous grin that didn't suit well with Naruto. He was one of his best friends and they did lots of things together, hell he even lived with him from time to time, but when either had that look on his face the other knew it meant trouble for him.

''And why is that?' Naruto asked. He knew there was no way out of it.

''I said I'm not going to ask, but I didn't say anything about someone else doing it. For instance, someone that already owes me, lets say two pots.'' Konohamaru said while pretending to count them on fingers and then showing him two and Naruto turned as white as sheet.

''A a. I'm not going. Do you want me dead? Do you remember what he did to me the last time? He almost murdered me!''

''Please, you're overreacting'' Konohamaru waved him off. '' While we're at it, do you remember why he did it?''

''So I'm the one overreacting when he was the one who threw 6 shurikens in my face with no obvious reason! And you have proof of it, on my face, dattebayo!''

''Right, right and of course you wouldn't remember because it was to traumatic to even think about it, ne?'' Konohamaru said sarcastically but Naruto nodded his head anyway. ''Ahhh, I'm going mad here! You went to a warehouse Naruto and you knew, no you know, it's not allowed to go in since that fire had broken out! And if Yahiko had wanted you dead you would have been! But you're not, you're alive and well and obviously annoying the hell out of me!''

''You know it's a bit humiliating to be scolded by a thirteen-year-old.'' Naruto said. He was amused and he wanted to anger him further but unfortunately he didn't have time to speak.

''Mhm. Didn't know that word existed in your vocabulary. Back to the matter at hand. You will go and bring the pot this evening. You and Nagato are like brothers and he and Yahiko are even closer, if that's possible, so it should be easy.'' Naruto paled again. 'I'll get him later on for that, now to ask him why did he come.'

''Naruto that aside, for now.'' Konohamaru added when saw Naruto's eyes had brightened. ''Now, what was so important that couldn't wait for me to come?''

Suddenly Naruto was completely serious. That showed how important the thing he had to say was. If you know Naruto you'd say that he's never serious, but this was apparently no laughing matter.

''It's Outer ring...'' Naruto paused. 'Outer ring? Since when Konoha has 3 rings?' Sakura thought confused. Konohamaru stood up and looked Naruto in the eyes, hoping to find an answer, but his eyes were unreadable.

''What's with the ring Naruto?'' Konohamaru asked with rising panic.

''Actually, ring isn't the problem. It's the wall...''

''Naruto-''

''I know. You better sit down. Everyone was taken aback but it will hit you the hardest. You're the youngest and yet you helped the most when it was built.''

''You mean...'' he trailed off looking lost.

''Yes. We...North tower was knocked down. Deidara suspects it was small amount of gun powder that brought it down because it wasn't restored. They still can't tell if the responsible is one of the bandits, that we saw last week, or we have a traitor around and Sasori is working on it as we speak. And there's one more thing... Old man's there as well.''

''Is he hurt? What was he doing there anyway? What-''

''Stop it. He's fine. I don't know what was he doing but he's the one who saw the tower being blown up.''

''Has anyone reported to Uchiha?''

''As usual ANBU stoped us before we voiced a thing. But we all know he's aware of everything.''

''We have to leave now.''

''Yes, but don't you have a guest.'' That brought Sakura down to earth and she went to stand where he had left her.

''Ah, I'll be right back.'' Konohamaru almost ran out of room and Naruto decided to follow.

There in the middle of corridor stood most interesting girl Naruto had ever seen. She had most beautiful emerald eyes. Colour of her eyes clashed against her porcelain white skin and made them look bigger. Slightly wide forehead framed with pink, braided hair that fell to her knees. She wore black cloak and white dress made of silk at least what was left of them after mud bath.

Now, when she could see his face, Sakura was in same condition as Naruto. He had blond hair that stuck out in every direction, warm and clear cerulean eyes that looked as if they were smiling and 3 long scars on every cheek. He wore linen, short, reddish brown tunic, black pants, boots and pouch that was tied to leather belt.

Konohamaru approached Sakura with clothes. Giving the items he started to explain. ''Naruto meet Sakura, Sakura meet Naruto.'' they nodded at each other. ''Sakura here's the clothes. There's a skirt, a camisole, a bodice and piece of cloth so you can cover your hair because walking around here without it, for you, will be like you're screaming 'I'm a noble come and mug me'. Leave your clothes here I'll send them back to you tomorrow. You can wash and change in that room to your right.'' he finished she thanked him and tried to change as fast as possible so she could leave. When she finished she took locket and went out. Konohamaru and Naruto were waiting at the doorway.

''Do you know how to read a map?'' Naruto asked and she only nodded feeling offended. She was noble of course she knew how to read a map. She was the one that actually wanted to learn how to because of these kind of situations. If anything she wondered if he knew how. It was miracle, to her, that he even owned it.

''Great. Take this and follow path marked on the map and you'll be out in Upper ring in no time. Now excuse us we have something to take care of. Good day.''

''Good day'' she retorted.

Sakura followed the path and true to his words, she was out in no time. The only thing that she was interested in right now wasn't peasant dress she was wearing nor how was she offended by Naruto. Those held no importance at the moment. The thing she was focused on was Outer ring. She had never heard about it before and now she wanted to hear and know more. And who is Yahiko? That was the moment she decided she's coming back tomorrow. But before that she'll have to find some clues and is there a better place to find them than her father's (not so) secret ANBU archive.

Sakura, Sakura, haven't you ever heard of saying: curiosity killed the cat.


	5. Mysteries to solve

**To all souls that actually read this, sorry for not updating so long xD**

**I had fun while making the cover so I thank the whoever made gothic puzzle collection and gave me idea for a dress (yes I realise it's not from mediaeval time but I couldn't resist :D )**

* * *

* Haruno palace, 11:50 pm

Peace and silence reigned the palace. Everyone were in deep slumber, aside from one person that is. She was standing barefoot in the shadows of a staircase waiting for midnight. Tension that had her jump at every sound was wearing off, though bits of fear still lingered around. She knew what would happen if they caught her standing there in the middle of the night but she couldn't beat her curiosity.

Her curiosity developed at early age. She was the only child. And when left alone, which happened often, was bored to death. That left her with one choice- exploring the palace. When she discovered first secret passageway, that came in handy because she had to escape from a nagging babysitter, she ought to find another one.

One of passages Sakura found was the one under the said staircase. It led to a restricted section of the library where her father held most of his ANBU related documents. No need to say they were confidential. Kizashi liked to call it his ''secret'' archive. Like many other she discovered it accidentally.

Several months ago she wandered in the restricted section. ANBU were changing shift so no-one noticed her around. She was reading a book that was about alchemy and it repelled and fascinated her at the same time. When ANBU came she started to panic because she knew if they caught her she was done for. She left the book and went towards the rows that were poorly lit. Stooped in front of them thinking ANBU left in other direction. Then they started to talk and she realised they only had to turn the corner to see her. She darted in one row and could only pray they didn't hear her.

Sakura liked to remember her father as person he used to be. Caring, loving, relaxed and funny. However, after her mother's death he became hard, demanding and ruthless. He was more an ANBU Captain than Sakura's father so she had no doubt that if caught she would be treated the same way as any other offender. And she was right. She never found out why, but guessed well that it had something to do with her mother's death.

Sakura was hiding near the end of the row.

Since bookshelves had been mounted into the walls they provided enough shadow for anyone to hide but, if someone were to look they would spot them right away and there would be no chance of escape.

Two men passed by. They were talking about some meeting with Captains that is held in the archive. By standard ANBU uniforms they wore Sakura concluded they were Trackers. If there was two of them there had to be two cells patrolling around, she concluded. When she was certain they left she allowed herself to heave a deep sigh of relief. And that was a big mistake. Sakura forgot about the rest of the cell that was sure to follow after.

'Who's there?' she froze at question but snapped out of as footsteps got louder and she had nowhere to escape. _'Curses '_ she thought. In the last desperate attempt to save herself she sidestepped to the left and leaned onto a wall in hopes that she'll blend in. Before she even remembered to scream she felt the wall behind her disappear and found herself in complete darkness. When she came to her senses she realised she was on the other side of the wall. It was just one other passage. 'And in right time.' she murmured to herself and went, better yet crawled, along the passage. To her it seemed that she was crawling for hours but it really lasted a minute. When she got to the other side she was right under the Clock staircase in front of the library.

Some would argue that standing anywhere for 1o minutes isn't that long but it greatly depends on point of the view. And from Sakura's point it felt like eternity. She almost fell asleep but the clock striking midnight had her wide awake. She had to act fast or else she wouldn't be able to get in until 03:00 am. But that was quite a gamble. If she did she wouldn't know when shift ends because there was no schedule after that hour and trying to get out of the library while there's 2 cells patrolling wasn't her cup of tea.

While we're at it she went through hell and back just to get the shift schedule. _' Who's the idiot that suggested to make sifts at different time every day?'_ she wondered. Her inner sweat-dropped at the question. _**' I don't know if it's rhetorical but opportunity is too good to pass...it was you.'**_Sakura thought about it for a minute and answered. _' Oh, now I remember. It was some time after I stumbled upon the passage. __**And people say you're an intelligent one**__. Like you wouldn't do it. __**N-**__. Aa don't even start with me at very least I wasn't the one screaming ''gaahh this wont work, they'll throw us in the dungeon besides it seemed like a great idea at the time '_ she concluded and pressed her body hard on the stone wall.

After Sakura's visit to the restricted section Kizashi started an investigation concerning intruder in the library. During one week he interrogated every person in his ANBU cell, and confirmed none of them had anything to do with the 'incident ', and half of servants in the place. Sakura knew that family members will be next so in order to get herself off of the list of suspects she suggested new shift system which would 'most definitely ' allow Kizashi to catch the responsible in action. He was delighted and claimed that she would be great asset to some ANBU unit if she wasn't meant to marry that is. She was relieved, missed his words and thought she'll never have to go in that section again.

* Border with Oto, midnight

Near the edge of forest clearing stood one small cottage. It was made of pine-wood and blended perfectly in the forest background because it was painted with different shades of green and brown. In front were 3 barely visible stairs that led to a porch. Oak planks tied together served as door that had ridiculously small windows on each side.

Inside was comfortable and it made you feel like you're at home. Cottage consisted of one room that was divided in parts. In the middle stood a fireplace. It gave off vivid, orange flames that looked as if they were dancing. On the right were cupboards and shelves of all sizes filled, from top to bottom, with all kinds of herbs and a counter with proper tools. On the left was bed made of oak, with straw mattress and simple linen sheet, by which was a table with chairs on each side.

Two chairs were occupied. Man and woman sat across each other. Woman had light blond hair tied in two lose pigtails that fell on her back and brilliant hazel eyes. Most memorable feature was square-shaped tattooed diamond in the middle of her forehead. She wore simple white blouse, light brown bodice and skirt. On the first look you wouldn't say that she's older than thirty.

Man wore cloak with a hood that covered half of his face. You could only see few strands of ebony hair sticking out of it. By seriousness that was visible on woman's face they were discussing something of great importance.

Tense silence lasted for few moments before woman finally spoke. 'I know you came hoping I- the greatest Healer across Five Great Territories ' uttered words dripped with sarcasm and bitterness '-can help you. At least for the sake of an old friendship. But sadly I have to inform you that even I can't do a thing. Your illness is a rare blood disease that even I can't cure.' Man was shocked. In one moment he was expecting help from the woman he had known since he was a child and in the next she was saying he was dying. Woman suddenly stood up and man followed. That was sign for him to leave. They just nodded at each other and she showed him to the door.

She was standing at the door long after the man left. While she gazed at the sky her eyes were filled with anger, regret, remorse and lastly never-ending sadness. She broke her gaze and before she went in she uttered to the night. 'I'm sorry but someone has to pay...for everything.'

* Konoha's outer wall, midnight

Group of seven was standing on a meadow near a wall. The wall that only a day ago looked impenetrable in that moment had a gaping hole in place of its watch tower. Debris were scattered all over the meadow. The group was arguing until a man spoke and everything went silent.

'Enough! Stop acting like bunch of brats and listen to what man has to say!' the man said in a voice that rang with authority. It would be pleasant if it weren't for a threat which, all knew, hid underneath. His usually warm, brown eyes turned cold, dark and somewhat distant and that only meant the man was dead serious. 'This is not a laughing matter so act accordingly! You all know how this works and remembering those few steps is not that hard, now is it?' Everyone were quiet and looked ashamed.

The man nodded and glanced at man that had blond hair tied in high ponytail. His bangs covered his right eye. The visible one was the brightest sky-blue colour that you've seen.

'Continue.'

'Right... as I was saying this wasn't done by an explosion, well at least not the ki- '

'Then please explain that ridiculous amount of gunpowder scattered around.' He was cut off by a red-head man that was standing on his right. His face didn't give away any emotion but tone of his voice and glint in his chocolate brown eyes spoke of complete and utter irritation.

'Danna ' the blond started ' that is the problem we have been debating for hours now, un. Just give me a chance, will you? And please leave explosions to the experts, un ' he added with a smirk. Well, the red-head really couldn't argue against the last statement but it didn't meant he didn't wanted to and he was getting rather impatient so... 'Gaki.' he muttered under breath and waved his hand impatiently as if telling him to continue.

'Thanks... Look, there was an explosion the thing is that it wasn't the kind you imagined. Damage is too small to be caused by full scale one and just look at it, un.' At that everyone turned to look at the gaping hole.

'It looks neat ...' the red-head stated and trailed off.

'Exactly. As perfect as they can be they are never neat, un. The other thing is gunpowder, that Danna kindly pointed out. With that amount they could blow the half of the wall up, but didn't. Another thing being evidence that conveniently lie around for everyone to notice, that is if my theory is correct.' Everyone took a moment to think about what was said. Leader broke the silence with a question.

'So, what's the theory?'

'Before that I think you should take few things into consideration. First being that they probably took the gunpowder from the armoury near the main warehouse. Now that means we either have a traitor in our hands or some of our allays are being threatened, though I don't think it's anyone present ' he added after the rest of the group started to give each other looks that said _'are you the one '_ 'There is one more option. An enemy has finally made the first move.'

'Do you think it's Uchiha or - '

'Don't even think about it! Teme's father has nothing to do with it! Stop involving them in our problems, dattebayo!' Naruto growled.

'And how would you know that?' Leader grit through his teeth.

'You have your secrets I have mine, 'ttebayo.' he hissed back. Leader sighed. He knew Naruto was right on that part.

'Ok, calm down it's my job to ask.' Naruto just grumbled under his breath. 'I'll leave it alone, for now.' Leader said sending stern look in Naruto's direction when he opened his mouth to object. 'Deidara...'

'Yes, the theory. Obviously they needed gunpowder but half of the pouch would be enough. After they weakened the structure with it they finished the deed with a ram.'

'But there are no tracks.' the red-head commented.

'Well it was raining heavily so tracks could be concealed. At least that's how I would have done it.' Deidara stated nonchalantly. At the statement everyone send him _'you have to be kidding '_ look on which he only shrugged and said 'What?' innocently. His eyes suddenly lit up as he remembered something. 'Oi, there's something that's bothering me though.'

'Do tell.'

'You know those muddy footprints, 10 meters away, that lead over the wall?' everyone nodded. 'How did they return because there are no footprints leading back?' no-one could come up with an answer.

'Sasori you know this is final so what do you say?' Leader asked the red-head on Deidara's right.

'If you repeat anything that I'm about to say to anyone I swear I'm going to put Hirako in good use.' Sasori said with a straight face and everyone believed instantly and agreed to keep quiet. 'I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Gaki here.' said blond had a face splitting grin plastered on his face. 'First there are to many evidence to take them into an accord and not to think they are left accidentally. Be it the gunpowder or the muddy footprints. That led me to take third option as most probable one but, I don't actually think it was a move at all.'

'Then what is it Danna?'

'I'm 100 percent positive it's a diversion. It was made completely see-through but it doesn't change the fact it is one. I don't know what for but knowing him it has to be something big. And one more thing. Footprints are a set up but they did have to come back and I highly doubt that they would erase tracks all the way to the Lower ring.'

'It's settled then. We'll treat it as a diversion and be on the guard. Now you two how did our plan go?' Leader turned to Naruto and Konohamaru that were covered in mud from head to toes.

'It's perfect, dattebayo.' Naruto said.

'We'll have funds needed in no time.' Konohamaru added.

'That's only good information I received today, you are dismissed but be sure to return tomorrow afternoon.'

'Yes, yes we'll be here.' Naruto waved him off and turned to leave followed by Konohamaru.

Five people were standing in front of the wall when a man with crimson hair and striking violet eyes spoke. 'I know how they returned without leaving tracks.'

'Well then speak.' Sasori said impatiently. Next 3 words struck everyone as painfully obvious.

'Konoha's Black Market.'


	6. Debate with yourself I

**AN:** **I'm alive, jk xD; been busy with university but now I'm back and I hope I won't have year long hiatus again. **

**I DO NOT own the characters ONLY the plot**

**So on with the story and I hope you enjoy **

* * *

* Haruno palace; Sakura's room, dawn

Irritation. That was the only feeling that plagued Sakura after hours of pacing around her room. No matter how many times she tried she couldn't come up with a single theory for King's behaviour. Every time she tried to piece gathered information it was a lost cause. Her brain just decided to shut down in crucial moment and leave her on square one with pieces of information that didn't make any sense. At least to her it didn't. Because, in her book, the King was a good king. And throwing everything in the wind just because someone decided to say something against him was also one thing she wasn't willing to do. Or so she thought.

Sleepless night got to her as she slammed her fist on vanity table. 'Damn it all why can't I think of something, anything!'. Then collapsed on a chair in front of it only to stare blankly at her reflection. First time after many years, of not doing so, Sakura wanted to cry. Not out of sheer helplessness, sadness and anger like the last time but out of pure frustration that build up over the last few hours. In her case want to cry didn't actually lead to crying so she was surprised to see one tear rolling down her cheek and slipping on her nightgown. Suddenly, after recovering from the shock, she saw her reflection contort with anger. How could she cry over something so foolish. Her hand reached her cheek and wiped the trail that the lone tear left behind.

'_Like hell I'm going to cry over something as stupid as this.'_ Sakura thought.

'_**You know that's not the reason you wanted to cry.'**_

'_So now you decide to show up and I have no idea what are you talking about.' _She played on the oblivious card but it didn't work

'_**Come on Sakura I may be the most pathetic, whiny and stuck up inner in history but I'm the one that knows you the best. You haven't shed a single tear in years now. We both know for whom you cried or smiled the most.' **_

'_Shut it! Don't you dare to speak of it now!' _Anger raising once again.

'_**Alright. I'll let it go for now but you'll have to face it sooner or later though I bet on the former.' **_She sighed in defeat. She knew her inner was right. So change of subject was in order.

'_What should I do? I mean title of a noble and privileges and luxury that comes with it...that is my whole life, the only thing I know, that I am.' _

'_**Sakura you and I both know that you are not the one that acts the role of a noble, of a spoiled rich brat, of heartless person that will stop at nothing to get what she wants.'**__ '_

_But you are me.' _

'_**Yes, that I am, but only the part of you. Don't forget that you are the one in charge. Luxury and privileges were never your thing, but you did, you still live that life and those things don't define you. They may be the only things you know, but you know them as me. You are so much like your...our mother and if I know something that will help, it will be this.' **_

'_Yes, but that still doesn't tell me the answer on what should I do. I decided it was too much of a risk to get involved, to ask questions and if I return to the Lower Ring today and find that Yahiko is connected to the rogues...What will I do? What am I supposed to do? Give the information to the King? The King that supposedly already knows about them and does absolutely nothing about them. To my father? He hasn't even told me that he was promoted. To that Councilman? That person doesn't have a single good bone in his body, he's just waiting in the shadows for the King to slip up so he could take the reign-' _

'_**Sakura, have you thought about not telling anyone? You're not actually concerned with finding and disclosing some information we both know you can keep your mouth shut. You're worried about the title. But think of it this way, along with privileges, title of a noble also brings responsibilities and that has to mean something as well. You are not stupid you know what am I talking about.'**_

'_Losing that very title just to answer some questions, that no-one ever asked or did but they ended up in the Royal Dungeons...I guess what I'm trying to ask is will it be worth it?' _

'_**Deep down you already know the answer to that question, but the real one is are you ready, no are you willing to let the title dictate your life or better yet are you willing to get the answers you want even if the price you have to pay is your title.? For once stop calculating the possible outcomes and just do what you do the best. Follow your instinct and that is telling you something if it comes from me.' **_

'_Thank you I appreciate it...' _As great as civil conversation with your inner can be Sakura didn't like whole out of character behaviour of her inner so she did something that was ought to bring her inner to scream bloody murder._ 'Oh my, I'm so sleep deprived. I can't believe I'm actually holding a civil conversation with you.' _

'_**...You mean as in haven't slept, not a wink?'**_

'_You're seriously asking me that?' _

'_**I'm going to murder you!' **_Sakura smirked, it worked like a charm.

'_Now that's better, but there goes civil and what's the big deal anyway?' _

'_**What's the big deal, what's the big deal she asks! You're an idiot! Do you have any idea how do you look like with no sleep!?' **_Her inner screamed as predicted.

'_Keep it up and you can pass as banshee.' _She replied bluntly.

'_**Oh, Kami, that's it we're done for. With you looking like that we can send our social status to hell!'**_

'_Drama queen.' _Sakura teased.

'_**Oh shut up! Me a drama queen?!**_

'_...' _

'_**Ok, maybe but it comes in handy when you need 'I'm little, stuck up, rich brat' act. Now that aside and to attend more pressing matter. Go to bed this instant, you little b-.'**_By this point she was greatly amused, her inner started to curse.

'_-Nah ah ah, language. Where's your 'a lady does not speak in that manner' phrase?' _If looks of your inner could kill Sakura would be dead on the spot._ 'Ok, ok, I'm going just stop looking at me like you're going to bite my head off.' _

'_**Great then, good night**__.' _Inner said cheerfully.

'_What are you bipolar?' _

Silence was her answer as she climbed on her bed only to be pulled in the dreamland the second her head hit the pillow. Before she fell asleep she made a decision. Decision which will lead her through many hardships, sadness and sleepless nights filled with silently shed tears; but will allow her to make true friends, share laughter and adventures with them and most important of it all it will help her to find her true self.

* Haruno palace, 5 hours ago

Sakura was crawling down the passageway. And let me tell you something. If you're planning a mission that involves crawling in dark and dirty places wear something that will not be easily noticed or missed if torn. Like Sakura's light pink nightgown that was slowly becoming brown and was torn on sleeves and knees.

Passage was narrow, paved with stone and covered in dirt. Darkness and narrowness of the passage created the type of pressure that seemed to weigh down on your very soul. Air only added to it. Moisture, like on those days when you expected heavy rain to pour down from heavens, and stale scent, that only got stronger as she advanced, prevented her from breathing normally. In spite all of that Sakura didn't stop moving forward. After all she had a mission to complete.

After few minutes, which seemed to be as long as hours, Sakura crawled to the end of the passage and started to tap blindly over a wall in front of her. She pressed a stone in left down corner and the wall slid open. She welcomed change of scenery as sight of a path, between two tall and massive bookshelves mounted into the wall, greeted her. Sakura crawled out of the passage and wall started to close behind her. Before it closed she marked the stone, she pressed, by lodging a piece of wood over it. Last time she was around she found the trap door by accident and it wouldn't do her any good if something were to happen and she forgot what to press in case of need for quick escape route. _'I wouldn't mind if there were no complications at all, but it's not as if I can choose when I know what am I about to do.'_ With those thoughts in mind Sakura turned around and started to walk towards her destination.

'_Well slap me with a fish and call me peasant. Talk about complications.' _She thought as she eyed giant bookshelf that covered a wall in front of her. Sakura expected to find some kind of trap door again but that was not what she had in mind. _'Should have thought of that. This is a library.'_ According to schedule she 'borrowed' no-one should be near that part of the library that night but she knew she couldn't take that for granted and if her calculations were correct she had no more than four minutes time to take action.

Three minutes. _'Now Sakura what would you do if you were your father?'_ She thought as she paced back and forth in front of the bookshelf. It was the habit she got from her mother. She always paced when nervous, excited or thinking. _'It has to be something simple...'_ She stopped pacing and looked back at the bookshelf and noticed it was divided in three parts.

Two minutes. She darted to the right one and started scanning through stacks of books when her eyes caught the sight of something she would write off as normal if she wasn't looking for it.

One minute. _'Have to hand it to him it's quite clever.'_ She smirked as she stood in front of middle of the shelf that was filled with books that focused on battle and battle tactics. _'But not if someone knows you the way I do.'_

Thirty seconds. _'Ten rows, twelve books each...top five are out of the question because it's not practical...then top or middle?'_

Fifteen seconds. She started pulling out every book in the middle but nothing happened. _'So it is the top...'_

Ten seconds. Sakura repeated the action and reached the end of the row with one book left. _'Let us hope I'm right, if not...better not to think about that.'_ She thought as she grasped top of book's spine and pulled.

Five seconds. Shelf started to open with the sound of cracking and squeaking of old hinges. Sakura grabbed the shelf before it completely opened and almost threw herself inside of the room, puling the shelf to close behind her.

Zero. Sakura sighed in relief but she knew she was far from safe. She had two hours to get at least some lead on...well anything that is happening right now. '_A lot of time to find something...as long as I find the right thing. But it's not like I know what that something is.'_ She sighed again but this time because she knew that there's gruelling task ahead.

Archive was triangular shaped room with high ceiling. It was arranged as kind of work study with long, wide mahogany table with five chairs on each side, which were padded with midnight blue velvet, in the middle. A wall on Sakura's right was entirely covered with a tapestry. It was woven with gold and silver threads that ended in all four corners of the tapestry and made the Haruno family's emblem. A wall behind her was covered with the same type of bookshelf that was outside and along the one on the left were all kind of shelves an cupboards which were filled with papers and files. There were three torches in every corner and a candle in front of every chair.

'_Oh Kami...I knew this is going to be hard, but this is ridiculous. Just how many papers are there? It'll take weeks just to take a glance at every paper!' _While thoughts ran through her head she was standing with her back turned to the tapestry. When she entered the room the tapestry captured her attention and she walked closer to take a better look. _'And why in the name of bloody hell there's not even one label on the files-'_ She cut her mental rant off when she noticed a lone file on the table. As she took the first step towards the table she was greeted with familiar creak and squeak of old hinges.


	7. Debate with yourself II

Sakura took pride in her composed state of mind in every-let us call it sticky- situation she found herself in. After all she had no other choice but to take the role of the cool and composed one since panicking display was something her inner seemed to favour in such...actually in every imaginable situation. But for some strange reason her inner wasn't present in that moment so, Sakura felt icy tendrils of fear, that rooted her to the spot, travelling down her spine and settling in her gut.

She willed her limbs to move and luckily for her, her 'fly of fight' instincts worked better then her brain, in the moment, so she took a quick cover behind the tapestry. In that exact moment she heard voices and the sound of bookshelf closing. _'Please don't find me'_ she pleaded, panicky, in her mind as her heart hammered in her chest. '_Ah of all times she had to rub of on me'_ she thought, calming herself by the second.

Sakura concentrated on the voices in the room. . There were two of them. She decided to listen in their conversation and figure out why were they in the archive.

'Hey, T-' one started to talk. Voice belonged to a woman. She was cut off by the other.

'Code names, Rin. Code names!' the other voice belonged to a man and it sounded as if he was hissing at the woman. _'Rin.'_ Sakura reminded herself.

'I'm not going to use them when no-one's around T-E-N-Z-O-U. Besides you just called me Rin.' she stated teasingly with wide grin.

'Ah crap...' to Sakura's ears he sounded both frustrated and defeated.

'Relax' Rin started 'it's not like anyone will hear us talking.'

'Rin you know as well as I do...' he scanned the room in paranoia and continued in hushed voice. 'the walls have ears...' She could only sigh. In her opinion he was way to paranoid but she knew it comes with a job so she could only say one thing to make him relax.

'Not in here, Tenzou. Not in here..'

'But what would sempai do if he found out...' he trailed off worry clear in his face. Rin stared blankly at him while holding the urge to roll on the floor with laughter. In the end she burst out, laughing so hard that tears started to form in the corners of her eyes and she had to hold on her sides because they started to hurt too much. When her laughing fit stopped, she stood straight, walked to the table and sat on top.

'You know there's a chair, in fact ten of them around the table?' she dismissed the idea with a wave and looked at him.

'_Your_ sempai would have called you by your name, idiot. You of all people should remember that one time when he shouted your name in bright daylight while you were running around stark nak-mff' hand clamped over her mouth preventing her from saying another word. Rin pouted while he turned to glance around the room one more time.

'Don't even repeat it! I've spent a lot of time trying to suppress the memory. God, I believe I'm scared for life...oh no, it's all coming back to me now.' Tenzou looked broken for a few moments. When he came to his senses he realised he would be teased so he thought that the best course of action is to be teased about something else...but **that** event. He shuddered at brief remembrance. She was bound to know what was he trying to do but it was best chance he had. 'Rin, why are we here?'

When Sakura realised they were not going to talk about anything important her mind started to drift. She was curious about the event Rin spoke of, but at Tenzou's question they got all of her attention.

'Well well, would you look at that. Little Tenzou forgot what was he supposed to do which is very odd because order came from his beloved sempai.' Rin stated mockingly. She, as predicted, knew what was he trying to do but let it slide for she knew she will have a good laugh one way or another.

'Rin, just...stop it for now...please.'

'Right. As you certainly know Kizashi had a meeting with your sempai yesterday. He left one of his files that contains valuable information about the rogues.'

'Again...' she nodded in confirmation.

'I just don't understand what is he trying to achieve here. He has to know that Kizashi doesn't and won't be bothered by any info about them.'

'Kizashi got promoted recently. To a First Commanding Captain and you know what that means.'

'Still' Rin stressed. 'that doesn't give him right to neglect his duties as our beloved king does.-'

'Rin that is enough! Hold your tongue. You will not speak of the king in that manner. Especially not in the company of the higher ranking officer.' he hated to do this when he agreed with every word she said but he was still paranoid. He couldn't shake the feeling of being listened on to. And not to mention that this was the worst thing he had to do to her- playing on 'I'm higher rank in command chain' card-when he was sure that she held some kind of resentment towards him. Because he was first in the class he got promoted to a higher rank and that meant that he worked closely with the love of her life. As a plus he was younger than her. He made a grimace at that.

Rin watched him closely. She didn't know what was going on in that head of his but she knew that he had no ill intentions when scolded her. What got him to grimace was beyond her. After all he got his position with hard work and she had nothing against it. As for why she liked to tease him? Well let us just say that he was very fun to tease- as suggested by his sempai. Ahh yes, Hatake Kakashi always knew what to say to rile him up.

'Ok, put that aside. We only came for the file. It's right there on the corner of the table near the tapestry.' she pointed to the file on the table. He was surprised, he thought she would have had different kind of reaction. He looked her in the eyes and after what seemed to be coming to mutual agreement, he started to walk towards the table to take the file. When he got closer something in the corner of the tapestry caught his eye it was something...pink.

Sakura threw a glance to her right. Her eyes widened and she paled. Her hair was caught on the hook beside the tapestry. _'Stupid and careless. Hello vacation, in the Royal Dungeons.' _

In that moment three things happened at the same time. Rin looked at the clock and yelped; Tenzou, who was approaching the tapestry turned to check if Rin was allright and Sakura pulled her hair off the hook.

'What happened?' he asked in concern.

'We have 5 to 6 minutes till shift change. Do you want to explain to the others what were you doing here when you shouldn't even know about this place?' Rin answered throwing a glance at him than back at the door.

Tenzou shook his head to get rid of that mental picture. 'Well no, I don't. Just wait a second so I can get the file.' he said and strode to the table to take the file. Since he was closer to the tapestry he brought his head up to check the corner. There was nothing to find. _'Weird... I could swear I saw something... Great now I'm hallucinating.' _

'Come on, how much time do you need to take the stupid file?'

'I'm coming.' he ran to her spot. 'Sorry I thought I saw something... Something pink?' he sounded unsure as Rin opened the door and squeaking was heard once again.

'I believe I'll have to report this to Kakashi. I mean, imagine his reaction when he finds out you're seeing pink unicorns. Or was it a tooth-fairy?'

'Rin you-' in that moment the door closed shut.

'_I'm saved and this trip was almost wasted...though now I wish it was.' _Sakura didn't want to doubt her father. She didn't want to question the King's leadership. By asking questions, that could lead her to the Royal Dungeon, she could end up without everything and she liked what she had.

As Sakura walked out behind the tapestry, lost in the thoughts of what could be lost, she spotted lone, white piece of paper. She picked it up. It was a list of names. Writing was messy as if someone was taking the names in great hurry. List was torn in half and that meant it was incomplete. It held seven names, one of which wasn't finished. She started to read the names on the list.

Hidan

Kisame

Deidara

Sasori

Yahiko

Konan

Nag-

When she finished the list she went through it again and again until she memorised all the names. As far as she was concerned she had never heard of any of those people.

She left the Archive behind her as her body moved on autopilot. When she made an exit and stood beneath Clock staircase she sneaked off to the kitchen. Fortune seemed to favour her that night because kitchen was completely empty. Sakura strode to the fireplace that held bright burning coal and threw the piece of paper for fire to consume it.

As Sakura watched paper burning to ashes the list of names flashed in front of her eyes along with only yesterdays memories of conversation between little, black haired boy and smiling, blond teen. Her eyes widened. _'They know Yahiko! What if it's the same person? If so, who are other people on the list and why is the list of their names in the Archive? And most important are they connected to the rogues that Rin mentioned? If they are what's the connection between them , the King and the Outer Ring?'_

While she sneaked to her room Sakura couldn't hide her mental debate that continued till first rays of sunshine peaked on the horizon and painted it in beautiful colours which, in that moment, seemed to be the only thing that she could call constant and true.


End file.
